Walking In The Sun
by x-xmcflymaniacx-x
Summary: Cora has been left alone. Her parents died the day she left for London. Now she has to live with her friend Kammi. will Cora cope will all the lonelyness or will a Mr. Poynter help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The name is Cora Johnson. I've lived in California since I was a baby. But now, we're moving. Moving halfway across the damn world to London. Why you ask? Because my father and mother want an adventure. They want to pack up and move to London so they can grow old in a place better than Los Angeles. How in the hell could any place be better than L.A? That is what I'm about to find out…

"Dad…Why in the hell are you making me do this?" I asked pacing the kitchen.

"Cora, you know that we've been talking about moving to London for many years now." He said taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"But dad, I never took you guy's seriously!" I said plopping down on the stool next to him at the counter.

"Honey, I know that we said that we weren't moving again, but we really think you would like this." My mother chimed in. "It's not like it's a life or death situation."

See, I moved out here when I was 15 and now about to turn 19, I think it's bogus to move. Yeah, yeah..I know. I'm 19 and I still live at home. So maybe I failed a year. So what? I walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and wondered if it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, Kammi, my best friend ever moved there two years ago and it would be awesome to see her again. I grabbed my cell phone and called Joe, one of my best friends here. His ringback tone began to play. It was My Own Worst Enemy by Lit. I was jamming out when he answered.

"Hello, it's Joe?" I busted out laughing and so did he.

"Joe, you are the gayest person I know!" I said in between giggles.

"You know it honey!" He said in his mock gay voice.

"Joesy, We are moving…officially." I said getting off my bed and walking to my window. I could see Joe standing there, in his room, sitting at his desk writing something. He walked over to his balcony and opened the door…as did I. We hung up and began to laugh.

"Joe…what the hell am I suppost to do in fucking London?" I asked leaning onto the railing of my balcony.

"Well, I hear that there are a lot of hot girls there?" He said laughing.

"Dude, I'm not gay. I'm strictly dickly."

"Well, maybe you'll find some hot guy to canoodle with."

I sat there and pondered that for a moment. Maybe I would find some hot guy and we would fall in love. Or NOT! I've always had trouble getting boyfriends. For what reason you ask? Well because all the guys at my school are asshole jocks who like easy girls.

"Cora? Cora?? CORA!" Joe was yelling my name.

"What?" I asked coming out of my day dream.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He asked. I could tell he was irritated.

"Nope…not a damn word."

"I said…that you have to scout for a guy and call me. So I can help you figure out which one you can date.

"Joe, you seriously are my best friend ever." I said leaning over the railing to give him a hug.

I walked back inside and headed to my closet. It was huge. Full of designer clothes, shoes, purses, and sunglasses. I was filthy rich, but people never knew it, because I never acted like it. I was probably the only rich girl at Matthew McGraw private school that wasn't a total bitch to everyone. But I graduated in May and now it's September and my birthday was next month. We would be in London by then and I was upset that I wouldn't be able to spend it with Joe. Joe is gay, but he doesn't show it. He is the only gay guy I know that can actually act straight. I find this hilarious.

I was standing in my closet when my mom called me from down the hall.

"What mom?"

"Honey, you need to start packing right now, we are leaving in a few days!" She yelled back. I grunted and headed back into my closet to start packing.

A few hours later I stopped packing. I was tired and wanted to get some sleep. It was already 2 in the morning and I had to do a lot more packing. I headed to my bathroom and turned on the water to my claw foot tub. I walked over to the sink and took off my make-up and earrings. I undressed and climbed into the tub. The hot water felt great on my aching back and knees. I sat there and thought about all the things that I would be able to do in London. I was getting more and more excited. Maybe leaving this place behind might be a good idea after all.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in water. I had drifted off to sleep in the tub. I climbed out and put on my silk robe. I walked into my room to find it 4a.m. I found some shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into my bed.

I woke up the next morning to find Joe sitting on the edge of my bed holding something. It was a picture of us when we were 16. When I moved here, we became friends instantly. We always hung out at school and people always thought we were dating, which just made us laugh our asses off.

"Joe? What are you doing?" I asked sleeply.

"Looking at this picture. Ya know Cor Cor…I'm going to miss the hell out of you." He said standind up and plopping down beside me giving me a huge hug.

"Aw…Joesy, I'm going to miss the hell out of you too!" I said hugging him back. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his head then mom walked in.

"Well hello Joseph. How are you?" She said not even caring that he was in the bed with me. Mom knew he was gay. She just never said anything.

"I'm fine Mrs. Johnson."

"Cora darling, I've come to tell you that you are leaving tomorrow. Your father and I have some more business to attend to here so you will be in London a couple of days alone." I sat up shocked.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" I asked climbing out of bed.

"Do I look like I'm serious?" She asked staring at me.

"Yes. But..but, who will I stay with?"

"Kammi and her parents are going to meet you at the airport and are going to take you to the house. Kammi will be staying with you until we get there."

I just stood there. I had nothing to say. A few days…alone, in London. Hmm…this could be interesting.

Joe left around three and I decided to finish packing. It took the rest of the day, but I finally finished. Mom told me to pack all the stuff I would need for a couple of days so I could carry it with me when I left tomorrow. I was getting more nervous and excited. I decided to hit the sack early and get an early start tomorrow. This was going to be some trip, I could tell. Hopefully Kammi can introduce me to some hot London Lad. Or maybe to a lot of hot London Lads. I don't know and I don't care, I just want to have fun and party before my parents get there.

I woke up the next morning around 6a.m. I put on my Billabong hoodie, a pair of jeans, and my rainbows. I headed downstairs to find all my stuff in the car and my parents ushering me out the door. We arrived at the airport an hour later. We waited for a while until the final boarding call was called. I kissed both my parents goodbye and headed to board. They waved and blew kisses. That was the last time I saw my parents…alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own McFLY. I only wish I did. I only own the characters I created. lol. There are pics of Cora's awesome guitars in my pro. Go look at em. They are pimpin!!! **

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

Cora was sitting in her desk waiting for the bell to ring. It had only been six months since her parents were killed, and she was still not over it. She would sit in class and think of them and begin to cry. Kammi helped a lot with the pain, but it never subsided. They bell rang and she collected her things and headed to Kammi's car. Kammi was sitting in the car when she arrived. She put her things in the trunk and climbed into the front seat. They rode the thirty minute ride home in silence. Cora never talked much anymore, other than to answer the teacher or when the phone rang. She always sat in her room, playing the guitar and writing songs about the way she felt. Kammi always tried to talk to her, but never prevailed.

Kammi decided that she would take Cora out to dinner. Kammi walked to her door and knocked.

"Come in." was all she said.

"Cora, I'm taking you out to dinner. Get dressed."

**-Cora POV-**

I set down my guitar and walked into my closet. I had a ton of clothes still but only wore half of them now. I picked out a cute red halter and some jeans. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on some make-up. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Kammi walked was down within ten minutes and we left. Unlike all our rides together, this was wasn't quiet. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up, and it was working, a little. We talked about everything. Clothes, boys from school, shoes, bands…anything you could think of. We arrived at Le Gourmet forty-five minutes later. We walked in and Kammi told them her name. The waiter showed us to our table and handed us our menu's. A few moments later he returned with our drink orders, and took our food orders. We chatted while we waited for our food. I was staring off into space when a group of four guys walked into the restaurant. They were seated at the table right next to us. I sat and listened to their conversation. By the time our food got there, I knew all their names, what they wanted to do later, and that Dougie, I learned his name is, is turning 20 in October. We finished eating and ordered desert. The one, who's named Danny, walked over to our table.

"Hello ladies." He said with a sly look.

"Hi. May we help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, see me and my buddies wanted to know if you lovely ladies would like to have desert with us?" He said pointing back to the other lads at the table. I looked at Kammi and she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "what the hell, I'm in." I said standing up and walking over to the table full of boys. Kammi decided to follow. We had been sitting with this group of fine young lads, when a little girl walked up.

"D-dougie, c-can I h-have your auto-autograph?" She asked holding out a picture of him and a pen. He happily took the pen and photo and signed it. He handed it back to her and she walked off smiling.

"What was that all about?" I asked licked the chocolate off my spoon.

"Well, you see, we're famous, love." He asked looking at the other guys. "We're in the band, McFLY."

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before!" I yelled sitting back. "You look totally different with longer hair and a beanie."

I then proceeded to look around the table. I finally noticed that Danny was Danny Jones, and then there was Harry, and Tom. Jeeze, I'm such a retard for not figuring it out sooner. We finally finished eating our desert and headed out. We walked toward our cars and stopped to say goodbye. The guys told us that they would love for us to come over and hang out sometime. And maybe one day we could listen to them record. We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways, or so we thought.

We ended up getting behind them heading home. The funny thing was, they were heading straight toward my house. When we saw them pull into the driveway two ahead of mine, we flipped. We couldn't believe that they lived right near us. We parked the car and walked over to them.

"Do you guys live here?" I asked walking up to Tom.

"Yeah, we've lived here for a while. Why?" He asked confused.

"Then how come the few months that I've been living here, I haven't seen you guys?"

"Um…well." Harry took over. "We've been on tour love. And we just got home last night."

I made an "o" shape with my mouth and began to laugh. We said goodnight again and walked home. When we walked in the house, I realized I left my purse in the car. I walked to the car and looked for my purse. I couldn't find it. So I climbed into the back seat to get a better look. After a couple of minutes looking I found it. I was climbing out the car when I heard singing. I looked toward The McFLY home, and saw Dougie sitting on the porch, with his bass, singing. I sat there and listened for a few minutes until he looked up at me. I gasped and ran to the house. I ran through the door and slammed it shut. He had such an amazing voice. Why didn't he sing more than he did? I was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door. I turned and opened it, finding Dougie standing there. We stood there, just staring at each other until he broke the silence.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure…Come on it." I said stepping aside.

"Nice house." He said looking around.

"Yeah, it's just me and Kammi. She moved in here with me when my parents died." I said sitting on the couch. He sat down beside me and we began to chat. After about an hour, we decided to move the conversation to my room, because Kammi's parents were coming over.

We headed up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door to reveal my bright red walls and black comforter. I could tell by the look on Dougies face, he liked my room. I heard him gasp when he saw my dean's. I have two. I have an EDGE Q6 Bass and a USA DIME RAZORBACK V. He could tell I hadn't played in a while, because they were so dusty. He took down my edge and began to mess around with it. I missed playing guitar, but I stopped after my parents died. They always encouraged me to play and write, but I didn't have the heart to do so anymore. As I stood there and watched him play it so well, I decided that maybe this friendship would be a good thing. I took down my dime and began to play with him. He was playing, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. We were rocking out until his cell phone rang, to the same tune. He answered it and it was Harry. He told Dougie that he had to come back to the house because Fletch would be there soon to talk about somethings. He hung up and said that he had to leave. He hung the guitar back on the wall, kissed me on the cheek, and said…"Let's do this again sometime." Then he walked out the door, down the stairs, and back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFLY. But if I did, Dougie and Harry would be locked in my closet! buhahahaha! kidding. I'd share...NOT. lol**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been soooo busy with school and I got into some trouble. LOL. But here is chappy numero tres! I really hate this chapter, but I really needed something to post. So please R&R!!!**

**love**

* * *

Dougie's POV

"What a lutz!" I thought to myself as I walked home. "You kissed her you dumbass!" I continued yelling at myself and hitting myself in the head. I couldn't believe that I kissed her. I barely know her, but she already gives my heart butterflies. She probably doesn't feel the same. I know she doesn't. Why would she? She barely knows me. All she probably knows is that I'm Dougie Poynter, bassist of McFLY. I walked into the house to find Danny and Harry playing video games.

"Dougs! Where the bloody hell were you?" Harry asked never removing his eyes from the tv.

"I saw Cora. So I went and talked to her. Got a problem?" I asked walking into the kitchen. Tom was sitting there reading a magazine.

"Well Dougs, did you have fun with your little friend?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I did. Did you know that she plays guitar _and_ bass?" I said grabbing a glass of water.

"No, I didn't. That's really cool though. Maybe one day she can come over and jam." He said not tearing his eyes away from that damn magazine.

I walked up the stairs and headed to my room. I needed to shower and feed my lizards. I walked in my room and closed the door. I fell onto the bed and just laid there. Thinking of Cora. She was so sweet and innocent…or was she? She was the perfect girl. Long dark hair, brown eyes, and a fit bod. What guy wouldn't want to date her? I sat up and looked for my cell phone. It wasn't here. I must have left it in Cora's room. Oh shit. I ran down the stairs and to her house. I walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. Kammi answered.

"Kammi…" I said out of breath, "I need to talk to Cora. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. You can head up." She said moving aside.

I walked in and headed up the stairs. I could hear her playing the guitar, so I stood and listened. Her voice was phenomenal. I finally knocked on the door. A few moments later, she opened it. I just stared at her. I couldn't tear my eyes away. She was so beautiful.

"Need something Doug?" She asked giggling.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I think I left my phone in here. Have you seen it?" I asked walking past her.

"Yeah. It's right..here." She said taking the device off the table. " I added my number into it. Just in case." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

We said goodbye again, and I walked back down the stairs. I headed out the front door and back to the house. I walked in to find, Danny and Harry, still where they were earlier.

"Where did you go this time?" Danny asked.

"I left my phone at Cora's." I said sitting on the couch.

"Ah..I bet you did it on purpose." Harry said, receiving a high five from Danny.

"What ever Haz…" At that I got up and headed to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I stood there thinking. Thinking of her..again. I think about

her a lot. And I just met her! What a loser. I washed and climbed out the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room. I put on some boxers and

climbed into bed. Luckily, Fletch never came. I was greatful that he didn't. I was tired and wanted to sleep. As soon as my head it my pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've been having some SERIOUS writters block. So it may be a while until you get another one. Unless, by some miracle, I get an idea. But, I know this chappy was mucho grande horrible, but owell. I suck. lol. But at least you read it! Okay, I'll shut up now. TOOTLES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chappy numero four! I actually like this one! lol. There are pictures of Cora and Kammi's dresses and shoes. In the pic of Kammi's shoes, they're white, but they are suppost to be black. Use your imagination! **

**ON WITH THE FIC!!**

* * *

-**Dougie's**** POV-**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something great. I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. There, I found Tom standing at the stove cooking, and Harry, Danny, Cora, and Kammi sitting at the table. Wait? CORA? What was she doing here…

"Morning." I said taking a seat next to Harry.

"Morning." They all said in unison.

"What you got cookin' there Tom?" I asked looking at Cora and smiling.

"Oh, just some good ol' bacon and eggs." He stated fumbling with the eggs.

"Nice…"

I sat there staring at Cora a few more seconds before I spoke:

"So, what are you two lovely ladies doing here?"

"Well, Harry called us and asked if we wanted to come and have breakfast with you guys." Kammi stated staring at the paper.

"Oh..that's cool. I wish you guys would have told me this, so I could have put some clothes on." I stated heading up the stairs.

I walking into my room and fumbled around to find a descent shirt to put on.

I walked back down stairs to find everyone eating and talking about going out tonight. I grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon. I sat down next to Cora and gave her a smile. They had decided that we were going to Neon, the newly opened night club. We were all sitting at the table chatting when Cora's cell phone rang.

**-CORA POV-**

"Ello?" I said into the phone.

"You know Cor Cor, it would have been nice for you to answer your house phone." The man said on the other end.

"JOE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa there, it's nice to hear from you too." Joe said laughing.

"Joe, how the hell are you? I haven't spoken to you in god knows how long."

"I'm great Cor. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. The usual."

"Sweet…I have some news for you." He said a little excited.

"What's that?" I said biting off a piece of bacon.

"I..your best friend, Joe Harrison, is coming to London." He said very happily.

"WHAT? Are you fucking me?" I yelled rather loudly. Everyone just gave me a look, laughed, and continued eating.

"No I am not Cora! Mom said that I can come and visit since we haven't seen each other in forever."

"When are you coming Joesy?" I asked jumping out of my seat.

"Today." Was all he said.

"What? What do you mean today?" I asked confused.

"I'm at the airport. Come get me dammit!" he said then hung up.

I ran back into the kitchen and told everyone what was going on. I told them that my best friend from home is in London and is at the airport. Dougie offered to drive me there. We ran out the door and jumped into his car. It took about twenty minutes to get to the airport. I jumped out of the car as soon as we stopped. I took off to find the terminal where he was at. Dougie caught up to me shortly after. I was looking around until I saw Joe's superman suitcase. I walked up behind him and yelled, "YOU SUCK!"

"Your aunt sucks….in bed!" he yelled back. We took off running at each other and he engulfed me into a bear hug. We stayed like that until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned to see Dougie, rocking on his heals, hands in pocket.

"Oh…Joe, this is Dougie. Dougie, Joe." I said introducing the two.

"Sup."

"Hi." Dougie said still with his hands in his pocket.

"So..let's go get your luggage and head back to the house, shall we?" I said taking hold of Joe's arm and heading to baggage claim. We grabbed his bags and headed back to the car. We piled in and headed back to the McFLY home. Joe and I carried his stuff to my house while Dougie headed back inside. An hour later, Joe and I returned to find everyone watching a movie.

Tom and Danny were in the arm chairs, Kammi was on the floor in front of Danny's chair, Harry was on the floor, and Dougie was on the couch. I walked over and sat by Dougs. Joe followed and sat beside me.

It began to get a little chilly and Dougie had a blanket. I grabbed the other half and threw it over myself. I snuggled closer to him. A few moments later, he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. He was smiling. I smiled back at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I cut my eyes at Joe, who was looking at me and smiling, then he gave me a thumbs up. I giggled and turned my attention back to the movie.

When the movie was over it was time to get ready to go out. Kammi, Joe, and myself headed to my house to get ready. When we got there, I walked to my room to take a shower. Kammi and Joe headed to their rooms to do the same. I walked in the bathroom and cut on the shower. I stripped down and climbed into the hot shower. About twenty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I headed to my closet to find something to wear. I walked out ten minutes later in my sequin baby doll dress and my Cynthia Rowley Stilettos on. I walked to my vanity and applied my base, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. A few moments later, Kammi burst into my room having a freak attack.

"CORA! I have no earthly idea what to wear!" She said sitting on my bed. I always had to help her find something. But I loved doing it. I walked to her room and into her closet. I came out with her blue, green, and black satin baby doll dress and her black irolo pumps. She looked at me and grinned. She grabbed the items from my hand and took off to the bathroom. She came out a few moments later and she looked great. She ran to her dresser and quickly applied her make-up. She was putting on her necklace when the door bell rang.

"They're here." She said finishing off her outfit with some earrings. We headed down the hallway knocking on Joe's door. He came out in a pair of Jeans and a pink button up shirt. His hair was in a faux-hawk and he looked awesome.

"You my dear, look gorgeous!" He said twirling me around.

"Aw shucks!" I said giving him a hug.

"We better go, don't want to leave the boys waiting." Kammi said rushing down the stairs.

Kammi and I grabbed our purses while Joe answered the door. He greeted the boys with a "hello". They walked in and Dougie stopped. He looked at me up and down and a huge grin broke out onto his face. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look amazing." Was all he said.

"You don't look to shabby yourself there bud." I said looking at his attire. He was wearing blue jeans, a Hurley t-shirt, a black jacket and his adios.

"Are we going or are we going to stay here all night?" Danny said taking Kammi by the arm and leading her out the house. We all piled into Tom's mini and drove to the club.

**-At Neon-**

We pulled up to the club an hour later. The line outside was around the corner and down the street. All we had to do was walk up to the bouncer and he would let us in since we _were_ with famous people. We headed to the beginning of the line and the security let us in. We were led to the VIP area. Dougie had a hold of my hand while we were walking through the crowd of dancing people. When we reached the VIP lounge a waitress asked us for our drink orders. We gave it to her and Kammi and myself headed to the dance floor. We were dancing, swaying our hips to the music, when someone came up behind me and grabbed a hold of my waist. I turned to see Dougie. We danced for seemed like forever, both moving to the music. Moments later Danny, that sly dog, walked up behind Kammi. She was shocked at first and kinda nervous, I could tell, but soon she got into it. I turned to face Dougie. I starting moving more, grinding my hips into him. I could tell he enjoyed it. This made me giggle. Finally the song was over and a slow song was heard over the speakers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we danced. I looked back up at him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. No sooner than that, he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away to soon, so I leaned up and kissed him again, this time he deepened it. Everything went silent around us. My body went numb. Finally, we broke for air, just staring at each other.

Dougie led me back to the lounge to get something to drink. We sat holding hands and talking about random things. About six cups of Bacardi silver later, I was shit faced.

"You know Dougs…your beautiful." I said petting his face.

"Thanks." He said laughing at me.

"Guys…" he said standing up." I think I need to take little miss Cora home." He helped me up and led me out the club. He hailed a taxi and we climbed into the back. I feel asleep on the way home, so when we stopped Dougie had to carry me inside. He carried me up the stairs and into my room. I was mumbling something as he laid me on the bed. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I was puking my brains out. I felt him come up behind me and pull my hair back. When I was finished, he went and grabbed me a cold rag (washcloth. whatever). He walked down the stairs and reappeared a few minutes later with a glass of water and some aspirin. He handed them to me and I took them. I got off the floor and headed to my dresser. I took out a t-shirt and some boxers. I climbed in the bed and covered up. Dougie stood on the other side of my bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to leave you here alone." He said brushing his hand through my hair.

"Oh…okay. Good Night." Was all I said before I fell asleep.

"Good night to you too, Cora."

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I woke up the next morning with the sun beaming through the window and an armed draped across my waist. I turned over and was face to face with a sleeping Dougie. I smiled and removed his arm gently. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush. I began brushing my teeth and walked to the shower and cut it on. I walked back to the sink and finished brushing my teeth. I rinsed my mouth out, cleaned my tooth brush, and placed it back in its holder. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. I stood there for a few moments thinking about Dougie. How adorable he was while he slept next to me and how sweet and funny he is. After regrouping my thoughts, I washed my hair and body and cut the shower off. I grabbed a towel off the wrack and dried my hair. I grabbed another towel and wrapped myself in it. I unlocked the bathroom and door and walked into my room and too my dresser. I grabbed a pair of underwear, sports bra, and soffee's. I walked into my closet and changed. I grabbed my tenis shoes and a pair of socks. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Dougie was still there, and turned over when I sat.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"For a run." I said as I finished lacing my shoes and walking to my desk to grab my ipod.

"Oh, do you mind if I stay here?"

"No, not at all. I'll be back a little later." I said walking to the bed and giving him a kiss.

I walked out the door and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I walked back into the foyer and headed out the door. I walked to the end of the driveway unraveling my headphones. I turned my ipod on and put it on shuffle. It began with 'beautiful people' by Marilyn Manson. I took off down the street for my four mile jog.

McFLYMcFLY

I walked into the house after my jog to find no one there. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note.

_Cora,_

_We're at the boys. Come over when you get home. We'll be playing video games or watching movies. I think we're going out tonight, but we'll talk about it when you get there._

_Love,_

_Kammi_

I walked up the stairs to change. I walked in the closet and grabbed a Metallica t-shirt and some shorts. I slipped my flip-flops on walking out the door. I arrived at the house to find everyone in the living room watching a movie. Harry was on the floor, Danny and Kammi were in the chair, Joe on a bean bag chair, and Tom and Dougie were on the couch. I walked over to Dougie and sat down. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a kiss and focused my attention back to the movie. We were watching _Dead Silence_. I hate this movie. It freaks me out. Dolls have never been my forte, and now watching a movie about killer dolls and a psycho ventriloquist...OH HELL NO!

"I am not watching this!" I said as I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Dougie followed shortly after.

"Why won't you watch it?" he asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Because I hate fucking dolls. They scare the hell out of me." I said turning to face him.

"Then why don't we go back to your house and play some music?" he asked pecking me on the lips.

"Sounds like a plan." I grabbed his hand and took off. I was not staying in that house another minute with that damn movie.

We arrived at my house and I unlocked the front door. We walked up that stairs and to my room. I flipped on the light, and grabbed my guitar off the wall. I set it on the bed and grabbed the bass and handed it to Dougie. I walked back to the bed and picked up the guitar. We sat and played around. Then he taught me how to play 'Silence is a Scary Sound'. We put the instruments up and cuddled on up on the bed to watch a movie. We were making out more than watching the movie, but neither of us minded at all. Dougie began to find his way up my shirt, his lips never leaving mine, then my phone rang. I had a text message.

"Who's it from?" He asked nibbling on my neck.

I flipped open the phone to see who the text was from. It was from Kammi.

_Get your ass over here, now! The movies over and we're bored and __wanna__ go out! –__kammi_

"Looks like we gotta go back, they're wanting to go out." I said getting off the bed and heading to the closet.

"Damn party animals." Dougie said walking into the closet.

"Help me find something to wear."

"Um…how about this." He handed me a pair of ripped jeans and a hurley shirt.

"I can't wear this out." I said looking at the clothes he was handing me.

"No, but you can wear them out to ride go carts." He smiled.

"What?!" I screamed then hugged him. " I love riding go carts!"

"I know, that's what Kammi said. That's why we're going to go to the house and take everyone. Now get dressed so we can go."

I walked into the bathroom and put on my clothes. I applied some make-up and brushed my teeth. I walked out and found my adios. I put them on and walked down the stairs. Dougie was waitind and we headed to the boys' house. We arrived and everyone was in the kitchen. I headed to Dougie's room while he went to tell them we were going to ride go carts. I walked over to his hat collection and picked one out to wear. Since my shirt was white with green writing, I decided on his green hurley hat. I was sitting on his bed, messing around with his bass, when he came in.

"Everyone thought that it was a great idea. Kammi and Joe went back to your house to get ready and Tom, Dan, and Haz are getting ready now." He said walking over to be and inspecting my ensemble.

"Ya know, you can seriously rock my hat." He said laughing.

"That's the way I roll." I said letting out a short giggle. "yo."

We burst into laughter and headed back downstairs. We sat on the couch until Joe and Kam came back and all the guys came downstairs. We all walked outside and piled into Tom and my car. Kammi, Joe, myself, and Doug piled into my car. And Tom, Haz, and Dan piled into Tom's mini. We arrived at Moe's Go Kart world about ten minutes later. We walked in and paid for our session. We ran out back and hopped into the go karts. The man waved the flag and we took off. Around and around the track we went, I was in the lead. I was followed by Harry, Dan, Kammi, Dougie, and Tom. Harry tried to pass me, but I used my old Nascar watching skills on him. I veered to the right as he was trying to go around me and he pulled back. Dougie came up beside me and sped off ahead of me. I took off behind him, Harry and Danny not to far behind. At the end of the race it was Douie, Me, Harry, Danny, Tom, and Kammi.

We piled out of the karts and headed to grab something to eat. We ordered our food and went and sat down. A few minutes later they called our number and Tom went and grabbed the food. We ate and talked about our day. We decided that we all would stay the night at the McFLY house and go eat brunch after the guys got back from the studio. After we finished eating, I convinced Joe to bungee jump with me. This guy named, Ruggerio, hooked us into our harness and took us up in the lift. We walked to the edge of the platform and latched onto each other. Ruggy, as I called him, told us to jump and we jumped. We screamed the whole way down. We bounced up and down for a few moments then completely stopped. I ran up to Dougie and gave him a huge hug. We all decided to leave since it was getting late. We all piled into our cars and left.

McFLYMcFLY

"Hey Cora" Danny asked me as I was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, Dan?" I asked looking up at him from the TV.

"You like our little Doug's don't you?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Dan, I do." I said smiling at him." He got what he wanted and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Hey Dan." I asked still looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You like Kammi, don't you?" I said smiling.

"I-I um...yeah." he said blushing.

"Then why don't you ask me out Dammit!" She said walking into the living room.

"Because I thought you didn't like me!" He said walking up to her.

"But I do, Dan, I do!" She said planting a huge kiss on his lips.

The moment was beginning to get a little awkward, so I cleared my throat, so they would know I was still here. They still didn't stop, so I decided to head upstairs to see what Dougie was doing. I walked in to find him on his bed listening to his ipod with his eyes closed. I snuck up on him and attacked him. I sat on top of him and tickled him. His eyes popped open and he began to wiggle. He flipped me over and sat on me and began to tickle me.

"Dougie… Dougie!... STOP!" I said in between laughter.

"Say, UNCLE!"

"U-u-UNCLE!" he finally stopped and kissed me on my forehead. I heard giggling in the hall and Dougie and I looked at each other.

"OH! Danny and Kammi finally confessed that they like each other."

He made an 'o' shape with his mouth and leaned down and kissed me. We made out for a little while until Harry came funning in the room, butt naked. I jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom screaming as he lunged at Dougie laughing.

"DOUGIE, I LOVE YOU!" he said chasing Dougie around the bed.

"Harry, GET SOME CLOTHES ON DAMMIT!" he said running into the bathroom and locked the door.

Harry sat there banging on the door, but finally went away. Dougie and I sat in the tub, holding each other and kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer as his tongue asked for permission to enter my mouth. I let him gain it and we continued to sit there for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ELLO PEOPLE! Sorry it's been so long. I've had some serious writters block and I've been in some trouble. Never lie to our parents and go get wasted! Big NO NO! And I've had some crap in school. I hate school.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Dougie and I decided that today, we would have a picnic in the park. I walked into the kitchen and began preparing everything to pack. I made a variety of things. I finished placing the sandwiches in their bags when Tom walked into the kitchen.

"Ello, what are you doing there?" he asked walking over to the counter.

"Me and Dougs are going to the park and have a picnic." I stated as I placed the last sandwich into the basket.

He nodded his head in return and went on his merry way. A few moments later, Dougie walked in. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. We pulled away and stared at each other a few moments.

"Are you ready?" he asked grabbing my hand. "Yup, all I got to do is grab my phone."

"Oight, well then, let's go." He said grabbing the basket as I ran upstairs to grab my cell phone. I stopped and stared at his hats for a moment, then grabbed one and ran back down the stairs. I placed the beanie on my head and walked over to him.

"What is it with you and my hats?" he asked laughing.

"I make them look sexy." I stated, then burst out laughing. He pulled his beanie out of his pocket and placed it on his head. We were walking out the front door when he yelled to Danny, "We'll be back later." And then shut the door. We headed to my car and he placed the basket into the back seat. I took my keys out my pocket and got in the car. I placed them into the ignition as Dougs climbed into the passenger seat. I put the car in drive and we headed to the park.

**-At the Park-**

We arrived at the park a few minutes later. I grabbed the basket out the backseat and followed behind Dougie to a secluded, yet beautiful spot. I place the basket on the ground and took in a deep breath. I love the smell of nature and freshly cut grass. After staring into space, I grabbed the blanket out of the basket and laid it neatly on the ground. Dougie leaned up again the tree and I sat in front of him, leaning against his chest. We didn't eat quit yet. We just sat there, taking in the beautiful scenery and enjoying each others presence.

"Doug…" I asked staring at a squirrel eating an acorn.

"hmm?"

"Do you think that we're taking this to...fast?" I asked glancing at him.

"No...We've known each other a few weeks. And I've enjoyed every moment I've been with you." He stated as he pulled me closer.

"Me too." I said, then I pecked him on the lips. We stared at each other a few moments…then he spoke:

"I'm hungry…let's eat."

We finished out food and played around a little. Dougie never knew how ticklish I was until today.

"Dougie?" I asked fiddling with his hand.

"Cora?"

"Are you ticklish?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes…why?"

"this!" I turned around and began tickling him. I sat on top of him and tickled him everywhere. His ribs, chin, and underarms. He was giggling like a little girl. I began to laugh so hard that I fell onto the ground. Before I knew it, he was sitting on top of me.

"Hey Cora, are _you_ ticklish?" he asked, then began to tickle me. I was laughing and kicking. I am the most ticklish person I know.

"D-d-DOUGIE...st...Stop!" I said in between giggles.

"Why? What'cha gunna do about it?" He asked continuously tickling me. Then I began to cry. He stopped when he saw my tears.

"Cora, Cora what's wrong?" He asked looking at me dumbfounded.

"I'm really tickling, and when people tickle me a lot, it makes me cry. I don't know why though." I said wiping away the few tears that had fallen. We decided that it was time to go home. So we packed all the stuff up and headed to the car. I handed Doug the keys and climbed in the passenger seat.

After we arrived back at my house, I decided that I was going to take a nap. I kissed Dougie bye, and headed inside to take a shower. I walked inside to find Joe sitting on the couch watching TV. He said that he was leaving tomorrow and he wanted to spend some alone time with me. So there went my nap. I headed to the shower. I took my clothes off and threw them into the clothes hamper. I climbed in the shower and stood under the luke warm water for a few minutes before washing. I finished and climbed out. I walked into my closet and found a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

"So Joe…" I said plopping down next to him." What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch movies the rest of the day, gossip, and then order take out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I gave him a hug.

The first movie we watched was The Notebook. I'm not really into chick flicks, but it's Joe's favorite movie. He finds Ryan Gosling hot. Who would have thought? The next movie was my choice..hehehe. I, being the horror movie lover that I am, chose, Dead Silence. The whole, evil doll thing and the Mary Shaw ripping your tongue out excites me. After the movie was over, we decided to talk some and order food. We ordered Japanese, which is my favorite food. Other than tacos of course. (That's so me. I love tacos and Japanese.lol)

"So.." joe said taking a bite of his fried rice, "you and Doug ,eh?"

"Me and Doug." Was all I said, and I did it with a huge grin on my face.

We talked about him coming back for either Christmas or New Years. He said that he would have to see, with work and if he could take off.

After about an hour of eating and talking…we decided to invite everyone over and watch some more movies. Our line up consisted of Meet the Robinsons, Little Miss Sunshine, and The Covenant. Dougie and I cuddled up on the little couch, Tom, Harry, and Joe sat on the bigger couch, and Danny and Kammi sat in the giant chair.

"Why in the bloody hell are we watching Meet the fucking Robinsons?" Asked Harry as the movie began.

"Because I like it and I wanna watch it dammit." I said curling up closer to Dougie. Harry made an "o" with his mouth and shut up. I knew he would. I giggled slightly, causing Dougie to look at me. I just smiled and turned my attention back to the movie. That movie was over quick, then I made everyone watch the Jonas Brothers video at the end. They all threw stuff at me. But hey, Joe Jonas is a hottie. Next was Little Miss Sunshine. I was watching it for about oh, I say, thirty minutes, when I felt eyes on me. I cut my eyes to Dougie and he was staring at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked whispering.

"No, not at all." He whispered back, and faced the movie again. A few seconds later I felt him looking at me again. Not looking away from the TV I asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I want to do this." With that, he kissed me. His hand that was in mine, moved to my thigh. Then to the back of my neck. He pulled me in closer and bit at my bottom lip for access, but I denied him. I decided that I would mess with him a little. I kissed him more, then began to bite his bottom lip, and I bit it hard, when he went to yelp, I gained access to his mouth. I could feel him smile against my mouth.

We made out until the movie was over. When I heard the beginning music to the Covenant, I stopped. I heard him whimper, but I didn't care. The Covenant is my favorite movie and I was not missing the tiny, wet, black, tiny, wet bathing suits on Chace Crawford, Steven Strait, or Taylor Kitsch. You's CRAZY! I started scaring and annoying everyone when I quoted almost every line. I burst out laughing when Reid yelled, "harry potter can kiss my asss!" Favorite part EVER! Other than the confrontation between Aaron and Chase. I glanced at Kammi, she knew what was coming:

"What are you staring at fag?" she asked.

"That thing between your legs, it's like a penis, only smaller!" I shot back.

We burst out laughing and all the guys looked at us. We told them that we watch this movie almost every night. They all shook their heads and laughed.

"How about I make you my wi-otch?" I asked Dougie. He just burst into laughter and so did the whole room.

When the movie was over, everyone left. Kammi went to her room and Joe and myself went to his to pack. We didn't really talk much. A little chit chat here and there, other than that, silence. We finished packing around three in the morning. I gave him a hug and kiss and headed to my room. I changed clothes and climbed into the bed. Joe was leaving in a few hours and I needed sleep. I was going to miss him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel sad that I'm working more on my Danny fic than my Doug one...cries I still love Dougie more though...So here's a update. But it's short...so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Joe, Doug, and I arrived at the airport around six. We sat there waiting for about an hour or two when they called for his flight to board. I began to cry, because I was going to miss him so much. He had been there for me ever since we were little. It was sad to see him board that plane to go back to L.A, but I knew he had too. I stood there crying into Doug's shoulder as the plane took off. He squeezed me tight and we walked back to the car.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"I guess." I said whipping tears from my face.

"Cora." Doug said as he grabbed my hand. "It will be okay. He'll be back."

"Yeah, your right. Now let's go get some food." I smiled.

We headed out of the airport and down the road to a Huddle House. We pulled into the parking a lot about ten minutes later. We parked the car and headed inside to get a booth. We walked to our normal table and sat down. Judy, a waitress who has worked there for years, took our order.

"Bacon egg and cheese sandwich please. With a side of hash browns and a water, please." I said placing the menu back into its holder.

"Make that two." Doug said smiling at Judy.

"Alrighty…It'll be out soon kids." She said before walking behind the counter to give the cook our orders.

We sat and talked about random things. From the cute older couple in the booth behind Dougie, to the smelly guy that smoked like a chimney behind me. Our food came and we ate. We sat and talked a little while longer, then paid, and left. We arrived back at the house around noon. Everyone was in the living room watching Tom and Kammi go at it on x-box.

"You cheated!" Tom yelled as he lost, yet again.

"Did not! You just suck!" she said handing the controller to Harry.

"I do not!" Tom yelled before tackling Kammi and started tickling her. Before we knew it Danny, Harry, Tom, and Kammi were all on the floor in a giant wrestling match.

"GUYS!" I yelled walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Problem?" Danny asked laughing.

"You four look like a bunch of wild animals." Doug said laughing.

"Oh, Doug, but they are!" I said as I jumped on top of the pile of people.

Now everyone was on the floor in a giant wrestling match. Kammi and I had Harry pinned to the ground tickling him. Then out of nowhere Dougie grabbed me off of him. I started laughing and took off running. I ran into his room and he pinned me onto the bed.

"Geez Doug, if you wanted to get me in bed, all you had to do was ask." I laughed.

He rolled off of me and we sat there. In silence. It was quite weird but Kammi burst into the room, followed by Danny.

"Your ass is grass!" Danny said lunging at Kammi, she screamed and jumped on the bed. Danny landed with a thud.

He just laid there for a moment. We just stared at him in shock, hoping that he would get up.

"Ow…" he said getting up and rubbing his chest.

We all burst into laughter as Harry and Tom came running into the room.

"What was that thud?" they asked in unison.

"Danny" Kammi, Dougie, and I said together.

We all started laughing and headed to the living room. We decided to watch a movie.

We ended up watching High School Musical, just so they could make fun of my ex-obsession for Zac Efron. They were so mean to me! They even made me get up and do the dance at the end of the movie. But luckily Kammi did it with me, since she used to love Corbin Bleu. We fell to the floor together at the end laughing.

"You guys, I still have the High School Musical trivia game." I laughed.

"Dude, we so should play." Dougie said looking at Tom.

"Let's do it!" the whole band said.

I walked over to the house and got it. When I got back, I placed the DVD in the player and I set the board up.

"Who's all playing?" I asked.

"We all are." They said.

So we all grabbed our pieces. Kammi was Corbin, I was Zac, Dougie was Ashley, Tom was Ryan, Harry was Taylor, and Danny was Vanessa. We played four rounds, and I won everytime.

"Guys, never mess with a High School Musical used to be fanatic, mkay?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, that movie was gay anyways!" They all said.

"I know, why I liked it, I'll never know!"

We ended up watching a few more movies. Batman Begins, A History of Violence, Wild America, and Jurassic Park.

"I think I have every batman movie known to man." I said after we watched all four movies.

"I bet you do. You're like the freaking movie queen." Kammi said.

"Don't hate on my movie collection." I giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Update. And if you hate on who the cousins are, I'll hurt you. :D!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

A few weeks after Joe left, my cell phone rang. Joe was calling to see how everything was going. He said he also wanted to tell me something:

"What's up Joe?" I asked sitting Indian style on the couch with a bowl of cocoa puffs.

"Your cousins are flying to London to see you. They asked me to call you and tell you to pick him up at the airport around one."

"Are you serious? I haven't seen them in years!" I said eating a spoon full of cereal. My cousins are Zac, Taylor, and Isaac Hanson of well, Hanson. We all hung out a lot when we were little, when we would visit each other.

"I'm as serious as I can get." He said laughing.

"Wow…okay well I got to go then because it's 12:30." We said our goodbyes and I headed to get ready.

"Doug! Dougie Lee Poynter get your ass up!" I yelled walking into his room grabbing some clothes of mine and throwing them on.

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"I have to go get my cousins from the airport. They're coming to visit, so you better be prepared." I asked sitting next to him.

"Alright…whatever. Bye" he said rolling over.

"I'll be back later!" I yelled walking out of the room and grabbing my keys. I called Kammi to give her a heads up but I heard her phone ring upstairs so I just let it go.

I headed to the airport and arrived right at one. I could see Taylor and I took off running.

"Jordan Taylor Hanson, how the hell are you?" I asked walking up to him giving him a hug.

"I'm pretty good, and yourself?" he said squeezing me tight.

"I'm good. Where's the other two idiots?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Zac asked walking up behind me with his luggage.

"Um..Isaac?" I laughed as we hugged.

"I'm not an idiot either there pal." He said hugging me as well.

We grabbed Tay's luggage and headed to the car. We packed their luggage into the trunk and headed back to my house to put out their stuff and headed to the boys house. When we arrived everyone was in the kitchen.

"Hey guys…these are my cousins Taylor, Zac, and Isaac." I said and each said their 'hello'.

"Sup!" All four boys said stuffing their faces with pasta.

"Kammi, girl you ain't changed a bit!" Zac said giving her a hug.

"Boy, you have. Damn." She laughed.

We all talked a while about each other's careers. How Hanson was hug in the US and had a great fan base in England and how McFLY hasn't even done a concert or tour in America. Kammi and I decided to go into the living room to watch television and let the boys chat.

"So, what are you guys doing for Cora for her birthday?" Zac asked.

"What? She told us her birthday was before she came here." Tom asked sitting back into his chair.

"Definitely not. Her birthday is tomorrow and we bought her a new Les Paul for it." Ike said sipping some tea.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to throw a huge party now won't we?" Danny said looking at Dougie.

"I suppose so…And what she doesn't know is that Joe is staying in a hotel down the road and he's going to show up." Taylor stated.

"Alright, so I guess we'll have to invite some people. I say we invite James, Matt, Charlie, and a bunch of other people. What about you guys? Did you invite anyone from California or Oklahoma?" said Dougie scratching his head.

"Just Joe." Zac said.

They all sat around the little kitchen table: Zac, Isaac, Taylor, Danny, Harry, Tom, and Dougie, all planning out a surprise 19th birthday party for Cora. They would have to tell Kammi a little later so she can get Cora out of the house long enough for everything to be prepared.

"Kammi, come here!" Isaac yelled ten minutes later from the kitchen.

"What?" she asked walking into the kitchen with an empty bowl.

"Sit. We have to talk."

Taking a seat next to Danny she spoke: "Speak."

"Okay, we need you to take Cora out shopping long enough for us to get her surprise party ready." Taylor said making funny points to everyone around table.

"Okay, but one thing. Neither one of us have…" before she could finish her sentence, Zac handed her a credit card.

"Don't go over two-thousand." He said smiling.

"Okay then."

"Oh, make sure she buys something nice. There are going to be **a lot** of people there." Tom stated shooing her out the kitchen.

**-Cora's POV-**

I was minding my own business, when out of nowhere Kammi runs in the living room and yanks me off the couch. She grabs my purse off the table in the foyer and we head to the car.

"What the hell is going on?" I managed to get out while being thrown into the passenger seat of her car.

"We're going shopping, with Zac's credit card." She squealed as she drove off toward the shopping centers. We parked the car and headed toward Pac Sun.

After about three hours I left with three pairs of board shorts, two new bathing suits, a new pair of adios, a kick ass Famous shirt, two pairs of jeans, a black sun dress, a new pair of vans, and a new Hurley shirt for Dougie.

Kammi and I drove back to our house to drop everything off. I walked into my room and put all my bags down. I decided that I would show off my new dress tonight just for the heck of it, and it would be nice in case we decided to go out. I hopped into the shower for a few minutes, just long enough to wash my hair and body. I climbed out and towel dried my hair a little and dried off.

After putting on a black bra and a matching black thong, I blow dried my hair and lightly curled it. I applied some make up and some lip gloss. I put my dress on over my head and put on my black flip flops. I walked down the hall and Kammi wasn't anywhere to be found. I found a note that said,' gone to the boys. See ya there. Kammi' I locked up the house and headed over to the boys'.

I walked in the door and it was dark. I flipped on the light to find a ton of people yelling, "Surprise!"

**-Taylor's POV-**

The look on Cora's face was priceless. It was a mix between shock and being horrified. I walked up to her and gave her a huge hug, followed by Zac, Isaac and all of the McFLY boys. They all seemed really nice and that Dougie seemed to care for her an awful lot.

"Happy Birthday Cora." I said after hugging her.

**-Cora's POV-**

"This is some crazy shit! How did you guys do this without me knowing?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"We're just good like that." Danny said giving me a side hug.

"The hell you say!" I laughed.

"Are you happy that we did this?" Doug asked

"Yeah, I was hoping maybe we could go out, but a party is better." I said hugging him.

"I hope you didn't mind that we invited a few people. Well maybe a lot of people." Tom laughed.

That was when I spotted Charlie Simpson.

"Holy fuck. Charlie Simpson." I said staring at him.

"Uh, yeah. He's one of our good friends." Dougie said laughing.

"I love Charlie Simpson!" I said smiling.

"Then go talk to him…" Dougie said shoving me toward him.

"Holy fuck, you're Charlie fucking Simpson." I said walking up to him.

"Yeah, and you're the birthday girl. Happy birthday." He said laughing.

"Your rad."

"Thanks…you seem pretty rad yourself."

"Aw, geez." I could feel my cheeks go red.

We sat and talked a few more minutes about when he was in Busted and his band Fightstar. I then met James freakin Bourne! Kammi is obsessed with James Bourne. The party lasted a long time. A few people, including Dougie, Zac, Kammi, Danny, and myself all weren't ready to crash when everyone else was. So we all decided to walk to the nearest club. We danced for hours, until the club closed down. We walked back to the house and passed out.


	9. Author Note :

**A/N: **

Okay! Let me tell you about my freakin idiodic self. I posted Chapter three of London Calling as chapter nine of this story! How stupid is that? I must have been drunk or something. lol. So yeah, that chapter is now up in London Calling. So now I don't have a chapter for this story and I have no inspiration to write for this story anymore. So it's going on Haitus. Yeah, sucks..I know. But HOPEFULLY oneday it will re emerge and you'll love it. So please be patient if you were a fan of this story.

Thanks!

Kathryne

* * *


End file.
